Bolt of Lightning
by TRICKisLove
Summary: Trick is my favorite couple of all time on B&B.  This is a story about their journey toward a life together after Nick stomped on Taylor's heart.  Reviews are appreciated.  THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Marone Mansion**

Taylor is sitting on the sofa in the Marone Mansion living room eyeing the bottle of vodka at the bar. Everything in her is screaming for a drink. She knows she's this close to losing the bottle of will she's having with herself. Jack is upstairs taking a nap; Nick is a JackieM (at least it's what he claims); and here she is figthing the urge to drown her pain and sorrows in a stiff alcoholic drink.

For the past 15 minutes, Taylor has been trying to convince herself that drinking is not the solution to her problems. However, another part of her is telling her to just let it all go and just do what will feel good in the moment. Why shouldn't she have something to take the edge off? What does she really have to lose? Her sham of a marriage? The son who's not really her son according to everyone around her?

The door bell rings. SAVE BY THE BELL.

Taylor gives the bottle of vodka one last look before walking to the door and opening it. It's Rick... Why is she not surprised? After all, he has been making it his business to come around the past couple of week.

**Taylor:** Rick, Hi... I see you have decided to come and monitor me again.

**Rick: ** Hi Taylor... I'm not here to monitor you. I just stopped by to see a friend.

Taylor looked at him skeptically. She decides not to challenge his words, and just invite him in. For some reason, she has found talking to Rick to be comforting which surprised her. If anyone had told her a month ago that Rick is the one person in the world she could trust her thoughts and fears with she would have laughed at the absurdity of it. However, that's exactly what happened. Everytime he comes around, she finds herself opening up to him, and he sits there and listen to her and gives her words of comfort and even sometimes wisdom. She didn't know he had it in him.

**Taylor:** Well come in. You're just in time to listen to another long tale of woe is me.

**Rick:** _Smiling_ There's no where else I rather be.

Rick walks into the house, and Taylor close the door.

**Taylor:** You must be a glutton for punishment or something.

**Rick:** Nah, it's just a good thing to spend time with a beautiful woman. Even when she's unloading.

He smiles at her and she smiles back at him.

Rick looks at Taylor in her sweats and hair all disheveled, and yet still thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world. He doesn't know when and how it happened, but Taylor has become one of the most important person in his life since two weeks ago. He stopped by to drop a gift for Jack, and he ended up wanting to just protect her from everything and everyone, including Nick and his mother. He knows that she doesn't want to accept her marriage is over, but he wishes she could see that she's worth more than to be Mrs. Nick Marone; the little woman who sits home and longs for her husband's love that she will never really get.

It doesn't make sense to Rick that these men keeps treating Taylor like second best. The woman is gorgeous for cripes sake. She's beautiful, loving, caring, nurturing, and on top of that SMART. What is there not to love and want for yourself? YES, he admits it... He wants Taylor for himself. However, he's gotta take it slow. She's emotionally fragile right now, and still believes that there's a chance for her marriage. She loves Nick and she's not ready to let go of him yet.

Rick wished that Nick would do the right thing and free Taylor. Not so he can have her, but for Taylor's mental stability. He can see that Taylor is close to reaching the end of her rope, and he doesn't want her to drown because she doesn't have anyone there to catch her.

**Rick:** _Rick looks around the living room._ So where's the little man?

**Taylor:** He's upstairs taking a nap. He should be up any moment now. Maybe you will get to see him before you leave.

**Rick:** Hope so. So tell me, how have you been?

**Taylor:** You saw me only two days ago. Don't worry Rick, I have crashed and burned yet in the one day you didn't see me.

**Rick:** _Embarrassed_ No, no... It's not that. You know..._stuttering_ Just want to know how you are that's all. Just been polite.

**Taylor: ** You're very good at being polite. Do you want something to drink?

**Rick:** Non-alcoholic right?

**Taylor:** _Rolling her eyes, a bit annoyed._ Yes, Rick, non-alcoholic.

**Rick:** Sorry. It's just, the last time I was here, you were very close to taking a drink again.

**Taylor:** _Sitting next to him on the sofa_. I know that, but I haven't had a drink. Don't get me wrong. I have severely tempted to do so, but every time I think of all the things I have to lose if I do, I refrain from opening that big bottle of vodka over there. _**She gestures to the bar**_. I know how bad it can end up if I let myself indulge.

**Rick: ** Every time you feel like doing so, just call me Taylor and I will be there. No questions asked, no hesitation... I will be there and I will help you.

**Taylor:** You want to be my sponsor?

**Rick:** Whatever you want to call it. All that matters is that you're not alone. No matter how much it feels like you are.

**Taylor: ** Why is that Rick?

**Rick:** What do you mean?

**Taylor:** I'm not trying to minimize how your friendship has been wonderful, but I still don't understand the reason behind it. I know that you are your mother's biggest champion and the biggest proponent to Nick and her and Jack to be a family.

**Rick:** Look Taylor... I would be lying if I claim that I wouldn't like my mother to be with Nick. She deserves better than Ridge, and I have always felt that Nick is it. But I do not want you to get hurt in the process Taylor. I care very much about you, and I want what is best for you, and honestly I don't think that Nick. He will never love you the way you to deserve to be loved Taylor. HONESTLY and WHOLLY.

**Taylor: ** He's my husband and I love him.

**Rick: ** _sighing _ I know Taylor, I know.

He moves closer to her and caress her cheeks.

**Rick:** _Leaning into her. _ You're an amazing woman Taylor, and you deserve an amazing life. I wish more than anything you can see that. You're too beautiful to waste your life away on a man who cannot love you without having a divided heart. You did it with Ridge and now you're doing it with Nick. Ridge wasn't worth it, and Nick sure isn't either.

**Taylor:** I thought you like Nick? You want him for your mother because you think he's the worth worthy enough to be with her, and yet, somehow I deserve better than him?

**Rick:** You deserve better Taylor because Nick doesn't love you. Not the way you want him to. You will share his love with my mother forever. She will always be in the middle of your marriage. If he goes back to my mother, he will go back to her with a full heart that belongs only to her. Can you really say the same thing in your relationship with him? Can you really say that you have all of Nick?

**Taylor:** I really want to believe you don't have an agenda Rick. I really do. But when you say these things, I can't help but wonder if you don't.

**Rick:** The only agenda I have is to see you happy.

**Taylor:** People don't always get the full happiness they want Rick. You're old enough to know that. There's always something that stands in the way of that. You just have to make do with what you have and hope for the best.

**Rick:** Maybe... but shouldn't you at least strive for it? Shouldn't you at least be 85% happy? Taylor can you even say you're 35% happy?

**Taylor:** I'm trying to be happy.

**Rick:** You know how sad that is? Having to try and be happy in your own marriage and home? Even with a beautiful baby you wanted to share with your husband? That's not the way it should be Taylor. If a patient comes to you and say that you, you will be saying the same thing to her.

**Taylor:** I'm not a patient Rick, and you're not a psychiatrist.

**Rick:** No you're not, and no i'm not. What I am is your friend, and I would like to think you are mine, and as friends it is up to me to be honest and blunt with you. You deserve BETTER Taylor, and Nick is not IT. You may not want to hear what I have to say, but deep down inside you know i'm telling you the truth.

Rick leans into her again, and look at her straight in the eyes.

**Rick:** _Whispering _ God, you're beautiful. When I look at you, I see everything that is right in the world. Every part of me just want to make everything right for you. Everytime i'm near you, I feel like I have been hit by a bolt of lightning. It's this electric energy that just surrounds you, and I want to capture it for myself.

At this moment, Taylor starts getting nervous. As Rick looks her in the eye, she can see the desire, the lust and the love, and it scares the hell out of her. This is a twist that she didn't expect. She sees him as a friend and nothing more. She's married and he's Brooke's son for crying out loud, and her daughter's ex-boyfriend. There will never be anything between them.

Then why is it that despite being nervous, she feels this growing excitement deep within her?

The door of the mansion opens, and in walk Nick.

Why in the world is Rick sitting to Taylor with that look on his face?

**Nick:** Hey Rick. What are you doing here?

Rick pulls away from Taylor and stands up to greet Nick.

**Rick:** Hi Nick. Just stopped by to see your beautiful wife and son.

Nick walks over to Taylor and kisses her on the lip.

**Nick:** Hi sweetheart. Where's Jack?

**Taylor:** He's upstairs sleeping.

Taylor was really nervous now.. Not knowing what Nick may have witness or heard.

Turning to Rick,

**Nick:** You come by a lot these days. Not that i'm not appreciative of your concern for my wife and son, but i'm sure you have more important things you would want to devote your time to.

**Rick:** NAHHHHH, nothing will ever be more important than Taylor and Jack. You're a lucky man Nick... I hope you know that.

**Nick:** I do... Thank you for pointing it out.

At this point, Taylor really hopes that Rick would leave. She's feeling too unsettled by his declaration. She needs to be along with Nick now. She needs the reassurance that her marriage is fine, and that the stirring in her gut a moment ago was just a temporary thing and a momentary reaction to Rick's proximity and words.

**Taylor:** Thank you for stopping by Rick. _**She looks pointedly at him hoping he will get the hint**_

Rick looks at her and realize she wants him to leave. A part of him didn't want to, but he's not gonna push things with Nick standing right there. For a brief moment, he saw Taylor reacted to him. If only Nick hadn't walk in at that moment.

**Rick:** Um, sure... Always a pleasure. I'll see you.

He walks to the door and look back at the couple who now has their arm around each other.

**Rick: ** Have a goodnight.

Rick walks out the door and close it behind him. He looks back and wonders when Taylor will finally realize she doesn't belong with Nick. When she does, he will be right there waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Taylor feels relieved that Rick left. However, she's still unsettled by what happened before Nick walked through the door. Her life is complicated enough without having Rick Forrester as part of the equation stirring things inside of her that shouldn't be stirred. She can't even begin to enumerate how wrong and disturbing it would be to let things get out of control where Rick is concerned.

Rick needs to stay away from her and her home, and she would find a way to get that through to him. She loves her husband and son, and she won't let anyone stand in the way of her family being happy; not even Eric Forrester III.

Taylor turns to Nick who went straight to the bar to prepare himself a drink.

**Taylor:** Honey, would you like something to eat? I have a couple of steaks out I can grill. I can quickly put something together before Jack wakes up.

Nick turns to his wife. He looks at her and senses that there is something he's missing. He knows that he walked in on something between her and Rick on the sofa; but for the life of him he can't seem to grasp what it is. However strange Taylor has been acting since Jack's birth, he can't quite get his mind to Taylor being improper with Rick.

That said, he's not so sure about Rick. He knows that Rick wants him with Brooke. He has vocalized his opinion on his marriage to Taylor so many times and made it very clear that Nick should be with his mother. He wonders if Rick is trying to pull something and trying to get between him and his wife. He needs to have a talk with Rick, and make it very clear that he shouldn't mess with his marriage. He likes Rick and all, but he's not gonna let the younger man play games with Taylor's already fragile mind. Taylor is barely hanging to her sanity as it is since she found out that Brooke is Jack's mother.

It's been such a tough balancing act, trying to keep Taylor from going over the edge and maintaining a relationship between Brooke and Jack. Nick knows he is playing a dangerous game letting Brooke and Jack form a bond, but he can't help himself. Whenever he sees her with the baby; holding him, cuddling him, kissing him, and loving him; his heart just melt. It reminds him of the life he could have had with her if RJ had been his son. It reminds him of the family that he always wanted with the woman who taught him how to love. Loving Brooke is an ingrained part of him. Letting go of Brooke is not an option no matter how hard he tried. Marrying Taylor was supposed to severe the hold that Brooke had over his heart. Taylor and Jack was supposed to be his new beginning. Finding out Brooke was Jack's biological mother changed all that for him.

Life is such a *****. He finally has the child he always wanted with Brooke as his biological mother, and yet, he can't have the life he wanted which includes Brooke/RJ/Hope. He has to keep his vows. He can't abandoned Taylor. Not after all the sacrifices she has made to give him a child. So he will stay married, and keep his vows, and not let Rick mess with his wife or marriage. He has to make it very clear to Rick that he has no place in Taylor's life. His marriage is barely hanging on by a thread, and he can't let any outside forces be more of a threat to an already fragile situation.

Answering Taylor.

**Nick:** No, it's okay sweetheart. I had something to eat at the office. I'm not really hungry.

He walks over to Taylor and smile at her with a seductive smile that makes Taylor's tummy flip flopped. Despite all their troubles, there is always one place they can always connect on some level, and that is the bedroom. It's the one place they can pretend is not being invaded by Brooke. When they are in bed together, they can shut the outside world and pretend their life together is perfect. Nick can pretend she's the only woman he wants, and she can pretend she's the only woman he wants. It does help that the sex is great. Nick has realized a long time ago, that you don't have to be in love with someone; heck, you don't have to love someone to have amazing sex with them.

It does help that he loves Taylor in his own sort of way.

Taylor looks at him, and at that moment decides to erase Rick out of her mind and concentrate on her husband who's looking at her with such lust and desire. Sex is the one good thing in their marriage, and it's the one thing she has decided a long time ago to use to keep Nick in line. Nick is a sensual man, and it's the one power Taylor knows she has in her marriage. It's the only time she knows she can keep Brooke Logan out of his mind and out of their lives. She hates feeling that desperate, but for some reason she has let herself fall head over heels in love with this man, and she can't let go. She tries to convince herself that Jack deserves a family. Some days she manages to do a good job at convincing herself that her marriage is too important to give up because that bimbo Brooke can't keep herself tied to just on man. But there are days, she does want to give up.

Nick pulls Taylor to him and gives her a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He smiles to himself as he hears her moan. He continues his trail of kisses down to her neck, kissing her collarbone along the way; teasing and sucking at all the right places. Before he knows it, she's pulling at his shirt, unbuttoning and caressing his chest. Before she can reach his pants, he pulls away and whisper in her ears.

**Nick:** Let's take this upstairs.

He takes her by the hand and leads her up the stairs toward their bedroom. He hopes Jack sleeps for at least another half hour.

He lets go of her hand and sits on the bed. He watches her all flustered with desire. He sits back with hooded eyes.

**Nick:** Take your clothes off... SLOWWWWW.

Taylor smiles at him. So he wants to play games huh?

Taylor starts undressing; taking each piece of clothing very slow, letting him enjoy the view, and boy does he love the view. Say what you want about his wife, but she has great genes. You would have never guess she had a baby not too long ago.

After undressing, Taylor stands only in her little bikini panties, and starts climbing on the bed toward Nick. As far as she was concerned, Rick and the rest of the world are irrelevant at this moment. This is all about her and Nick and how much she loves him.

For the next hour, the only noise that could be hear in the Marone Mansion is the loud gasps, moans and screams of desire between husband and wife; shutting out the rest of the world.

**Across town, at the beach house**

Rick is sitting in the living room with a beer in his hand, wondering what is going on with Taylor right now. Tonight he didn't want to leave her with Nick, but he knows that he had no choice. Taylor wants her marriage to work so desperately.

Shouldn't he let her have her delusions about her marriage?

Maybe he should just back off and let what he knows will happen, happen. This way when Nick finally drives the stake through her heart, he will be whole and standing and ready to catch her and repair her broken heart.

It's bound to happen, sooner or later; and he, Eric Forrester III, will take her out of the ashes and help her rebuild again.

Rick take a swallow of his beer, sitting in the dark, waiting for the day when Taylor will be his.


End file.
